


Losing a Bet

by Keys_Studio



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys_Studio/pseuds/Keys_Studio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruhiko had lost the bet. The terms? Whoever lost was to be on bottom. Meaning that Misaki was on top and Saruhiko was on bottom. The Blue's thoughts on it? Well, it's hard to think when he was writhing under the Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing a Bet

Fushimi Saruhiko had no idea why he agreed to the stupid bet.

As he grabbed the cold pole with his hands and distributed his weight so he could flip himself upside down, he thought about the stupid bet that he had made with his boyfriend and wondered why the Hell he agreed to it in the first place. Even now, as he thought on it, it was simply foolish on its face. He slowly wrapped his legs around the pole, letting go with his hands and slowly trailing them along his naked stomach until he reached his chest. Using his legs, he lifted himself up on the pole, grabbing hold of it once more and pressing his torso flat against it. Peering through his glasses with the most seductive look he could muster up, he looked at his one-man audience.

And that man was blushing profusely and gaping with absolute shock.

Saruhiko smirked seductively and rolled his hips along the pole. "What's the matter, Mi~sa~ki~?" he purred in a husky voice.

Yata Misaki thought his face couldn't get any more red. He was severely wrong. "Wh-when you lost the bet, I-I didn't think..." He trailed off in favor of pulling his beanie down over his eyes, whimpering as he crossed his legs to hide the obvious pitched tent in his pants.

The bet Misaki was referring to was none other than the bet Saruhiko had obviously lost. The terms? Whoever lost was on bottom, but not until after they aroused their partner somehow. And it was obvious that Saruhiko chose to pole dance for the Red Clansman.

The brunette's actions only served to make Saruhiko laughed deep in his chest as he spun slowly down the pole. "Well, you should know by now that I have quite the bit of free time when I manage to get a day off~," he mused as his feet touched the floor of his makeshift stage. "I even know how to give you a lap dance, you know~."

Misaki let out another whimper, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Shyly, he lifted up his beanie to see what Saruhiko would do now.

What he saw made him pull it right back down and groan in embarrassment - Saruhiko had trailed his long tongue along the pole, all the while staring at the brunette erotically.

Saruhiko laughed, pulling his tongue back into his mouth (even if he desired to put it elsewhere and to much better use). "Ah, still ever the virgin of mind when we both know that you aren't one in body, Mi~sa~ki~," he purred, removing himself from the pole. He was wearing nothing more than a highly erotic speedo with the blue Sword of Damocles painted along where his erect member was (along with his glasses), so as he moved close to his precious little Red Clansman, he knew that the sight of the speedo would both annoy and fluster him.

Uncrossing Misaki's legs, he straddled his waist and placed his slender, nimble hands along the male's shoulders. "Mm, you're enjoying yourself, aren't you~?" he teased, his eyes glancing down between his boyfriend's legs.  _That_ would soon be put to good use, he hoped~. He peeled off Misaki's beanie and tossed it to the floor, then he grabbed the male's wrists and held them away from his face. When he saw the brunette had his hazel eyes clenched shut, he looked mildly irritated. "Now, now, I promised a show, and I can't give it if my audience isn't watching~." He started to nip at his chin, watching him for some sort of reaction.

Misaki forced himself to open his eyes, whimpering at the sight of his boyfriend teasing him. The whole point of the bet was to get some sex because he had been so sexually frustrated lately, but he didn't actually think that he would  _win_. He had no idea that the noirette would be the one to beg for release when they did the 'cock ring' challenge, having honestly thought that he himself would have lost.

And now, he had one seriously fucking hot Blue pole dancing in a speedo, giving him a lap dance, and...

Well, guess who was going to top?

That's right, Yata Misaki.

And it would be a first for him.

Thankfully, though, Saruhiko was willing to guide him along with the whole experience.

When Saruhiko caught sight of Misaki's open eyes, he leaned away long enough to pull his glasses from his face and toss them on top of the brunette's beanie and run a hand through his somewhat sweaty black hair, slicking it back. Licking his lips, he nipped his way down to Misaki's throat, suckling some on the tender flesh that was there. He received a needy whimper and felt his boyfriend's fingers curl into his hair.

Pulling the tease away, Misaki crashed their lips together, kissing him roughly. He needed the male with a desperation that he didn't understand, and knowing that he was going to top was enough to make him act like it. Well, kind of... He hoped.

Saruhiko kissed the male in return, tangling his own fingers in the male's hair before he cupped the back of his head and pulled him tighter against him. He ground himself against his clothed member and moaned softly against his lips. "Misaki," he moaned breathlessly, cracking his sapphire blue eyes open some. He closed his eyes once more and nipped at the male's lower lip.

Misaki moaned softly at the nipping, parting his lips for him. Feeling Saruhiko's tongue attack his mouth, the brunette knew that he had to protect his dominance. So, with that in mind, he fought against the male's tongue for dominance, wrapping their tongues together and starting the careful dance of war. After a few minutes, Mikasi grabbed Saruhiko under the knees and lifted him up, shakily standing. While the Red was strong, the way he was picking up the Blue was a little bit difficult, especially when his mind was flooded with what he wanted to do to his boyfriend and a tent being perfectly pitched in his pants.

The brunette tried hard to not drop the noirette onto the bed, but it ended up happening anyways. He blushed and squeaked some. "S-sorry!" he exclaimed.

Saruhiko groaned some. "Don't be. I like it rough," he growled out, grabbing Misaki and pulling him roughly down. "Now strip for me and make me  _beg_."

Misaki scrambled to comply before thinking that he should make a show out of his stripping. Slowly, the male started to peel off his white hoodie, showing off his taught arm muscles, followed shortly by his black tank top. He heard Saruhiko whimper and spared him a glance. When he saw the male palming himself in need, Misaki knew instantly that he couldn't allow it out of preservation of his one-time dominance. He grabbed his hoodie and got on top of the male, licking his lips. Grabbing Saruhiko's hands, he tried to muster up a seductive smirk. "Now, now... You stupid monkey, we can't be having this..." he mused though a little shakily. He tied his wrists with the sleeves of his hoodie before he tied one end of the hoodie to the head board of the bed. "There~."

Saruhiko whimpered in need, rolling his hips. "Misaki," he breathed, biting his bruised, bottom lip. "M-Misaki, I need you..."

"I'm not even down to my boxers yet," snorted the brunette, peeling himself off of the male. "So wait and enjoy the show~." So, taking his time, he started to shimmy out of his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. He got onto the bed again and had Saruhiko twist his bonds so he could be on his knees. "Show me how skilled your mouth is," he demanded, honestly hoping that the male maybe-kind of-sorta liked dirty talk like that.

And boy, did Saruhiko love it.

Saruhiko licked his lips as he shifted to nip at Misaki's hip bone, drawing out a startled gasp and hesitant moan from the brunette. The noirette gazed up at the male as he descended to his bulge, cupping it with his mouth and tonguing it and sucking it. Misaki bucked his hips and that alerted Saruhiko that he had no control of the male's hips to keep him from doing that, but the moan it dragged out of the male was delightful and encouraging. He suckled on his boyfriend for a while longer, enjoying every little pleasure filled moan that escaped the Red, before he pulled away and nipped at the waist band of his boxers. Getting a good hold of the waist band with his teeth, Saruhiko slowly started to pull the boxers down until the waist band was just under Misaki's sac.

Gingerly, he nipped at the tip of Misaki's exposed member before he leaned down and nipped at his slit. "S-Saru, d-don't tease...!" begged Misaki, but Saruhiko was feeling naughty and disobedient. If I disobey his orders, I can beg him to punish me, the noirette thought with a pleasurable shiver rolling down his spine. He licked from his tip to his base and back up again, dipping his tongue into the slit. When Misaki tangled his fingers in his hair, he groaned and rolled his hips, helplessly humping the air in need of friction. Soon enough, though, he too had had enough with his own teasing, his mouth engulfing the head of his boyfriend's member.

Misaki breathed in sharply at the feeling of Saruhiko's mouth engulfing him, having never experienced anything more pleasurable in his life. He started to pant heavily, bucking his hips to force his boyfriend to take more of him into his mouth. The more that his boyfriend took into his mouth, the more stars that clouded the brunette's vision. He nearly exploded when he felt the sudden mixture of his member going down the noirette's throat, content humming, and the male's devious tongue swirling around his girth. "F-fuck!" he growled, bucking his hips roughly. He had to give his boyfriend credit - whenever the taller did that to him, he started to choke and sputter. Saruhiko didn't even flinch.

Saruhiko knew that his Red lover was already on the edge, and he was determined to send him over and beyond. Bobbing his head nice and slow up and down his cock, the noirette suckled and hummed, shivering every time the head slid down his throat. After not even a minute, he felt Misaki twitch in his mouth and knew instantly what was to come.

He took his boyfriend down his throat just as the first orgasm of the night wracked throughout Misaki's body. Swallowing every little drop of his boyfriend's hot, sticky semen, he pulled off of him. He then slowly started to lick him clean before looking up at the panting male with innocent yet mischievous eyes. "You're not already spent, are you, Mi~sa~ki~?" he teased in a husky voice.

"F-fuck you..." ground out the brunette. Saruhiko actually laughed at that. "Wh-what?"

"That's what you're supposed to be doing to me, virgin~," smirked Saruhiko, wiggling his backside suggestively in the air.

Misaki blushed heavily before gathering up every tiny confident nerve and nodded at the male. He slid out from his front and moved behind him, pulling off his boxers entirely. Then, he leaned down and started to kiss his exposed back tenderly and lovingly, trailing his hands along his sides. "Mm... Saru..." he whispered, trailing his tongue along his right shoulder blade before nipping sweetly and affectionately at the top. "You taste so good..." He felt his boyfriend shudder underneath him at those words. Nipping his shoulder, he suckled on the flesh there in order to form a bruise - a hickey - to mark the male as his own.

Saruhiko was panting and shaking in his binds. With the way Misaki was touching him, he knew that the main event was close at hand... Then he felt Misaki peel off his speedo and grip his member. He gasped sharply, tensing up, clenching his eyes, and digging his nails into his palms. He didn't know why he felt so sensitive, but he did... He whimpered, rolling his hips as the Red started to stroke him. "M-more..." he begged. "Please, M-Misaki..."

Misaki leaned down over the male and nipped at his ear lobe, smirking as his hot breath sent visible shivers throughout the noirette's entire body. "Speak up, Saru... I didn't quite catch that..." he whispered before pressing the fingers of his free hand against Saruhiko's lips.

There was no shame in the noirette's body as he took Misaki's fingers into his mouth, sucking and moistening them with his tongue swirling all about them. He released them and panted. "M-more...!" he said louder as he felt the prodding of one finger against his entrance. He moaned at the feeling of the finger being pushed in, arching his back. "P-please, Misaki...! I need more...!"

Misaki blushed at the begging that the Blue was doing in that moment. He wanted to give him all he begged for and more, but he knew patience was needed (even if his was already running thin enough as it was). "Oh, you will get more soon enough, Saru," he breathed, pumping his single finger in and out of the male. Saruhiko writhed with that alone, so when he inserted a second then third finger, it wasn't surprising that his boyfriend was a writhing mess.

"S-surely, that isn't... i-isn't all you got... v-virgin...!" panted Saruhiko, whimpering against his need to moan.

The brunette took that as an invitation, pulling his fingers out of the male and positioning himself at his entrance. "Stupid monkey, you know I would give you my all and then some," smirked Misaki before beginning to push himself inside of him nice and slow. Once he was fully sheathed, he got why Saruhiko loved being on top. The tight heat that enveloped his member was something he had never felt before, and nothing else compared to the pleasure that he was feeling over it... Except for being on bottom, himself. He let out a low groan, wanting so bad to thrust in and out of the male, but he knew just as well as Saruhiko did that he needed to wait for the adjustment...

"Move," growled Saruhiko after a minute.

"R-right," stuttered out Misaki out of surprise.  _Shit, that may cost me some 'hot dom' points_... he thought a little bitterly to himself. He began to thrust in and out of his boyfriend, stroking him in tune with his thrusts. It didn't take long for the noirette to become a moaning, writhing mess, and Misaki was soon following him. "F-fuck...! S-so tight...!"

"H-harder! Faster!" Saruhiko managed out, moaning at the feeling of just being fucked. He tightened around Misaki, drawing him in even deeper inside of him.

Misaki more than willingly complied with the Blue's demands, slamming in and out of the male harder and faster than he could of thought was possible for himself. He was definitely going faster than what he had anticipated, and it felt simply wonderful. Going faster was a bit of a struggle with the demand for harder thrusts, but he managed, and without realizing it, he had summoned his Red Aura all around him. He didn't realize it until Saruhiko's own mixed Auras of Red and Blue joined his. This event had happened several times before, but it still surprised Misaki when it happened between the two of them. He knew what it meant, but it simply felt like it was too soon. Saruhiko howled as his release claimed him, arching his back and pulling at his restraints as his hot, sticky seed poured some onto his chest and onto the bed below.

The Red refused to allow himself to climax yet, leaning down and forcing Saruhiko to turn his head. He then kissed him out of need of some form of distraction as he continued to thrust in and out of the male. Their tongues danced together for only a moment before Saruhiko pulled away with a low moan. The pleasure of feeling his boyfriend's rectum spazzing around him was almost enough to make him break, but not yet. He wanted Saruhiko to look back at this time and know that the normally-on-bottom Yata Misaki was the one to give him the best sex he could have ever experienced...!

But damn it all if Saruhiko wasn't trying to make the top climax.

"I-inside of me...!" Saruhiko panted hard, moaning. His moan turned into a scream of pleasure that Misaki recognized instantly from his own experiences in the past. He had found the Blue's prostate.

Angling his thrusts, he started to thrust in and out of him harder and harder, grinding his teeth some as he purposefully hit that one spot inside of his lover. His strokes on the noirette's half-erect member revived it by becoming more rapid. "Moan my name...!" he managed out. "Moan it out and moan it loud...! I want everyone to know who you are moaning for...!"

"Misaki!" moaned out Saruhiko, his whole body trembling with pleasure and post orgasmic sensitivity. "Misaki, Misaki, Misaki...!"

"Louder," Misaki groaned, feeling himself twitch inside of Saruhiko. He knew he was close...

" _Misaki!!!_ "

With that, Misaki howled out Saruhiko's name, shooting stream after stream of his seed inside of him, followed by Saruhiko climaxing a second time onto the bed. Panting, Misaki pulled out of his lover, shakily untying his hoodie from the head board and from Saruhiko's wrists before tossing it onto the floor. He then grabbed the comforter than Saruhiko had ruined and tossed it away as well before he fell beside the noirette.

Saruhiko moved some to cuddle against Misaki, panting with a flushed face. The brunette was panting as well, licking his suddenly dry lips. He wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his forehead, sighing in happiness.

"You... know..." panted out Saruhiko, looking up at the male with his now clear blue eyes. "I... honestly didn't think... that you... would be so... amazing... on top... virgin..."

"Shut up..." panted Misaki. "We both... We both know... that I'm not... a virgin..." But even with his annoyed correction, Misaki looked more than quite happy with what had transpired. He was smiling, he knew, and he saw Saruhiko smiling as well. It was a rarity, and it was a beauty.

As they fell asleep, they didn't speak the words that resonated in their hearts. They already knew them, and they didn't need verbal words to confirm such.

They loved one another. Their actions alone told one another as much.


End file.
